Memory of a Love That Never Was KouXKag
by Black Light Brightness
Summary: Naraku's plan is simple. Have Kagome betray her friends and collect the Shikon no Kakera for him. In his grand scheme he erases Kagome's memories. Will the one who's remained faithful to her through every rejection help her remember what's been forgotten?
1. Prologue

Summary Naraku's Plan is Simple: Make Kagome forget her friends in the most painful way possible for everyone, by choice. He plans on walking away with not just the Shikon no Tama, but also with its protector. Will the one person who's remained faithful to Kagome through every rejection, help her find what's been lost.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (BUT I do own an inflatable chair (it's pretty cool) ^_^)

* * *

**Prologue**

A Fool-proof Plan

* * *

A dark haired man sat facing a window in his newly acquired palace, a nearly completed Shikon no Tama in his hand. His crimson eyes glistened as he thought of his most recent run-in with the Inutachi. He had drawn out InuYasha's inner Youkai by placing his beloved Kikyo in danger, in the hopes that he would kill off at least the houshi or taijiya. Acting impulsively as always, the miserable Hanyou had failed to realize that if the puppet Kikyo was real, he would have been unable to cause her harm.

He had rid himself of his human heart at Mount Hakurei, but that didn't seem to make Kikyo any easier to kill! Listening to the resonance of Onigumo's soul in his mind for the last half-century had had its effects on him.

InuYasha had thrust aside the Tetsusaiga, and after destroying both his regenerated Naraku and Kikyo puppets, had turned on the rest of his companions. Before anything else could happen though the Miko, no... the pathetic _Girl _had managed to break his trance!

'_DAMN that wench!' _he thought. He looked at the blackened jewel in his hand and grimaced. He was still missing the last few shards.

"Kagura," He called. A gentle breeze swept through the room as the door opened and a woman walked in, her black hair held in a loose bun, with deep, dark magenta eyes that almost looked red. She held a fan in her hand. The man didn't move from his position at the window as he spoke.

"Kagura, I would like your opinion on what went wrong with my latest plan," he smirked as he heard her intake of breath. He paused to let his words sink in before continuing, composing his face into a serious expression and turning to her. "Quite honestly, I did expect them to escape but I had hoped that I would get the jewel shards first."

Naraku was never one to care for the opinions of others, this she knew. She schooled her face to remain stoic. She didn't understand what was going on, but decided to reply anyways.

"I wouldn't say that the plan was a failure." she started hesitantly. The man resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows at her statement.

"Why do you say that?" he pressed in an even tone.

"Well... you've never gotten a good look at InuYasha's demon form before... and we also know that the girl's love for him seems to be the only thing other than Tetsusaiga that allows InuYasha to keep his demon blood in check... that could be some useful information..." She worked hard to keep her gaze steady looking into the man's eyes.

Naraku turned from her to look back out the window and he squeezed the black jewel in his hand tighter. He actually hadn't considered that. Again, he cursed the human girl. Never turning from the window, he spoke, "That is all, you may go now, Kagura."

Hurriedly she turned and left, not once looking back. She was glad to be out of there. Never. _Never, _had he _ever_ cared for the opinion of another. When she had been called in to see him, she had expected to be given a mission or to have been the outlet on which he could take out his frustrations. The voice he used to dismiss her had deeply unnerved her, causing a shiver to pass thought her body. His voice had been more empty than Kanna's and she was a void for goodness sake!

As he listened to the woman's footsteps fade, he thought over what she had said to him. One thing in particular stood out...

'..._the girl's love for him...'_

"Hmmmm..." _'love',_ he scoffed mentally. What a pathetic thing that was. Even that wretched fool Onigumo had not loved, he had _lusted_. Lust was something Naraku could understand. You had many different kinds of lust, his favorite being was that, of the desire for blood.

The type of lust Onigumo had had for Kikyo was however, not bloodlust, but true lust. Having been born from demons' bloodlust and a tainted Ningen's body-lust, he knew the feelings terribly well. His thoughts lead him to curse the Miko who travelled with InuYasha once again.

She, who was both Kikyo and not, was able to stir his body in ways that not even Kikyo had Onigumo's. While the girl resembled Kikyo slightly, it was obvious how different the two were.

Kikyo's features had been slightly more angular, while Kagome's curves were wonderfully full even at the age of 17. She had hair so black it turned blue, while Kikyo's hair had no luster in it and looked dull.

Even their personalities were different. Kikyo had always been soft-spoken and reserved while Kagome, even as she was always trying to please others, was never subservient, and had a temper to match his own.

The combination of bloodlust and the lust for the girl's body were..... _distracting _to say the least.

He would waver between plans for so long that the finer details meant to ensure his sucess, would fade until his plans became imperfect. If only she wasn't traveling with InuYasha.... He would have no reason to kill her...

That was wishful thinking however. He knew that as long as she had hope that InuYasha would save her, he could never break her...

'_If it is Kagome's love for Inuyasha that strengthens her, perhaps I can use that to my advantage...' _Naraku knew that every time InuYasha ran to Kikyo, it shattered a piece of Kagome's heart.

'_But still she returns to InuYasha because she remembers that it is her duty to gather the jewel shards and that she had promised to do so with InuYasha.'_

"Perhaps that is the key" he mused softly. He turned his gaze to the jewel lying in his now open palm, thinking, and finally smirking as he turned back to look out the window, a plan forming in his mind...

* * *

Kanna: This prologue is identical to the SessXKag Version of this story.

Blacklight: Yes. Yes it is.

Kagura: Why would you do that?

Blacklight: Because it's the same story. I'm so torn between making it a SessXKag or a KouXKag that I'm just going to do both. ... and Kanna's not even in this chapter.... why's she here?

Naraku: I'm an evil genius and your going to make me use the same plot AGAIN.

Blacklight: Yes. Yes i am.

Kagura: Yes you are what?

Blacklight: I am indeed making naraku use the same plan. Got a problem with that?!

Naraku: Yes. Yes i do!

Blacklight: HEY THAT'S MY THING! YOU CANT DO IT!

Naraku: Yes i can.

Blacklight: NO! YOU! CAN'T! anyways. You don't have to review if you did on the original but if you didn't... ONEGAI!!!!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (my mom owns a PC laptop though!) (This chapter takes place PRE-PROLOGUE!)

* * *

Chapter One

The Battle (Part 1)

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

* * *

It was a hot day in the middle of a hot summer and the Inutachi was lazing around the clearing, having just eaten lunch. Up in the tree he had chosen to occupy an Inu-hanyou and stiffened as the scent of something dead, of decay, reached his sensitive nose. Everybody looked up as InuYasha leapt down from his tree, landing in front of a young woman wearing three-quarter jeans and an orange tank top. Immediately, they knew something was wrong. His eyes swept back and forth, his triangular ears swiveling atop his head and his nose twitched as he scanned the surrounding area. After a moment his eyes widened, then narrowed as he turned towards the east.

"What is it, InuYasha?," asked a young Houshi, confusion on his face, the rings on his staff jangled as he stood and dusted off his violet robes.

"I sense Naraku!"

A young woman wearing a pink and white kosode with a green mo-bakama, stood quickly eyes widening before she ran behind a tree. Miroku turned to face west before his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"How is it you are suddenly able to smell Naraku? Our hunt has yielded nothing for the last few weeks."

"I agree with Miroku," Sango called from behind her tree. "But I think we should check it out, just in case."

"It is most likely a trap" reasoned Miroku.

"Keh! No shit, Houshi! But I smell Naraku so we're gonna check it out. Maybe the bastard's finally slipped up."

"Now InuYasha, why don't we ask Lady Kagome if she can sense any Shikon Jewel shards."

The group turned to face their Miko companion who seemed to be paying them no attention.

She was in her own little world. She had sensed jewel shards but only one or two and turned to tell the group when she found herself being pulled from her comfortable sitting position to end up face to face with a rather frustrated InuYasha. "What?" Not the most intelligent question but..

"For the gazillionth time! Do. You. Sense. Any. Jewel. Shards. Over. That. Way?," he asked with a jerk of his head to indicate west.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oi! Wench! Haven't you been listening to anything we've said?! Naraku's that way!"

"Naraku?" _'What on earth could Naraku be doing with only two shards?'_

_"_Yeah_,_ Naraku! Now, if you're done zoning out, come on! Sango and Miroku are ready to go!" With that he flung her onto his back and took off bounding through the forest.

The group hadn't run long when they reached a large clearing atop the edge of a cliff that looked over a dense forest.

Placing Kagome back on her feet, InuYasha ran up to edge of the cliff and sniffed around. After a moment he stopped, turned to face the group and said,

"Guys, the scent stops here."

Miroku, Sango and Shippou jumped of Kirara to stand by Inuyasha

"You should be able to follow his scent even if he flew! He couldn't have just disappeared!," Sango told them.

"Yeah but what I'm saying is, he DIDN'T fly!"

From his place in the shadows, Naraku chuckled. He had been getting rather bored waiting for his enemies to arrive. He had lowered his personal barrier and had Kagura blow his scent towards InuYasha before sending her on a mission. For once, he had come in person and he had spent quite a lot of time not killing his not present rivals. He didn't like waiting. But now he could put his plan into motion. He was rather proud of this idea. But it would be difficult. Getting the Hanyou to kill his comrades while the little Miko was present would be difficult. But he always had a back-up plan if a push came to a shove.

"Ku Ku Ku. InuYasha is correct. I did not fly."

The group turned, battle ready, to face the speaker who had appeared behind them at the tree line of the forest.

"NARAKU!" InuYasha shouted drawing Tetsusaiga. In front of the group stood their enemy, clad in deep purples, blacks and blues, surrounded by a shimmering pink barrier.

"Now, now, InuYasha. We are not all here. Wait before you strike me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Naraku!?"

"There is one more player in this game and I think we should wait for her to arrive." He spoke,, looking directly at Kagome who had to repress a shudder at the intensity of his gaze.

The bushes to the right of Naraku rustled before parting to reveal a woman wearing red and white Miko robes. 'Kagome's head tilted in confusion as she stared at the new arrival._ 'Why can't I sense my soul? I've always known when Kikyou was anywhere near us. Even before InuYasha.'_ She was brought out for her thoughts by Naraku's words.

"Ahh... You have arrived, Kikyou. Now, we can begin!"

Giving the Tachi no time to prepare, Naraku attacked. Long thick tentacles shot out at the Tachi and Kikyou. The field was filled with the sound of whooshing arrows and cries of,

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Kazaana!"

"Kitsune-Bi!"

"Kaze no Kizu!"

"Hit the mark!"

But still, Naraku didn't let up. At one point, Kagome felt a tentacle come into contact with the base of her skull and her body went limp. She was still conscious, and she felt the pain of something being jabbed into the small of her back. After regaining control of her body, she ran a hand across her skin to find the puncture mark but all she felt was smooth and scarred skin. '_My imagination?'_

They had been battling for a long while and it seemed like they were getting nowhere. Naraku had attacked Sango and Miroku only to have his side blown apart by one of Kagome's Arrows. Nobody noticed how Kagome kept shooting glances at Naraku and everyone took advantage of the odd standoff, between their Miko companion and their nemesis, to surround Naraku. Miroku stood behind him, Shippou on his shoulder, Kikyou to their right, Sango to hers, InuYasha to hers and Kagome to his.

"Naraku! We've got you surrounded! You can't escape!"

The only sign that Naraku had was the smirk that slowly spread onto his face. He spoke looking directly at InuYasha "Are you sure about that InuYasha? You've failed time and time again to kill me. You're just a pathetic little dog. You can't stop me!" Tentacles shot out towards Kikyou and Kagome.

"KIKYOU!" InuYasha shouted. _'NO! I won't make it!'_

"Too late, InuYasha!," Naraku shouted as his tentacles pierced her chest and Kagome's shoulder. InuYasha froze, not even registering Kagome's cry of pain as Naraku's tentacle was removed nor the scent of her tears as she grasped her shoulder which had a gaping hole in it. His eyes were locked on Kikyou's falling body.

_'No! Kikyou... I... I didn't... I couldn't... He'll PAY FOR THAT!'_ In his anger, InuYasha felt the pull of his demon blood and didn't bother to fight it. Through the bloody haze that clouded his vision he didn't see the wooden doll that lay where Kikyou's body should have been. The only thing running through his mind is '_Blood..... Kill... destroy. KILL!!!!_'

* * *

Blacklight: See! I made this Chapter different from both the original and the SessXKag

Kagome: Woah... Deja Vu....


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (BUT! I OWN at DDR) ^_^)

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Kagome's Reminiscence

* * *

_"KIKYOU!," InuYasha shouted. 'NO! I won't make it!'_

_"Too late, InuYasha!" He heard Naraku's shout and his own cry of desperation. His eyes locked on Kikyou's falling body._

_'No! Kikyou... I... I didn't... I couldn't... I'll KILL NARAKU FOR THAT!' In his anger, InuYasha felt the pull of his demon blood and didn't bother to fight it. Through the bloody haze that clouded his vision, he didn't see the wooden doll that lay where Kikyou's body should have been. The only thing running through his mind was 'Blood..... Kill... destroy. KILL!!!!'_

_

* * *

_

"KIKYOU!"

Tears streamed down an otherwise peaceful face. No matter how hard she tried to stop them, the tears came. It was the same every night. The group would all go to sleep inside the hut, and when he thought everyone was asleep he'd creep outside and sit on the roof before falling asleep a while later, only to wake-up screaming for Kikyou. She hadn't slept since the battle. But of course nobody knew. If they knew they would want to know why. If they knew why, it would worry them. She hated when people worried. Even more so, when they worried over her.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou had been knocked out and InuYasha... had gone Youkai. He didn't remember and he wasn't himself so she didn't blame him... but it still hurt...

All she could feel was pain. Pain in her shoulder... pain in her heart.

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

**

* * *

No one had expected Naraku's attack**

_She had felt a phantom pain in her back. there was no injury so she dismissed it. She had gotten up to keep attacking when she heard it. She could hear his voice in her head. The voice of the man she and all her friends hated, if he was a man at all. '_**_He can't save you.'_**_ As he sent his tentacles at Miroku and Sango, she saw his eyes flash towards her. She fired an arrow. His smirk widened as it blew through his shoulder. '_**_No... that's not true...'_**_ He stood still, regenerating, facing her. InuYasha summoned the Red Tetsusaiga. Kagome and Kikyou shot their arrows. Miroku and Sango regrouped off to the side. Naraku's barrier held strong._

_InuYasha leapt back to land beside Kikyou. Before asking her if she was alright. Her eyes flicked over to the pair near the edge of the cliff. She tried to ignore the pang she felt in her chest and pushed the image out of her mind before turning back, bow raised, to find Naraku exactly where he was a moment ago. '_**_He won't save you.'_**

**She hadn't understood. Ha. Just goes to show you. Knowledge is power. If she had known she might have shielded herself better. Saved herself all this pain.**

_Seeing the look of confusion on her face he chuckled out loud, aware that the Houshi, and the Taijiya were creeping behind him while InuYasha and 'Kikyou' closed in from the front. _

_He heard the cursed Houshi call out, "Naraku! We've got you surrounded! You can't escape!". How foolish they all were. _

_He turned to InuYasha, offering a few insults and taunts, but his attention was still focused on his Miko._ '**_What's worse is that when he doesn't save you...'_**_ Without warning, he shot three tentacles from his body. One headed for his puppet Kikyou, and two headed for Kagome._

_She saw the Tentacles shoot towards her. One headed straight for her chest the second following the first, a few feet behind._

_She heard InuYasha call out in fear for the one he tried to save as he didn't try to save her. '_

_'He won't save you' Great. She should be trying to save herself not sulking over the truth of Naraku's words. She was being attacked by two tentacles instead of one. Not Kikyou. InuYasha had been closer to her. Not Kikyou. She was _ Kikyou.

_But still, he went to save her._

_She wondered how nobody else seemed to have heard the thundering CRACK that resonated through the air._

**It had only been the sound of something fragile breaking almost into halves. Almost, but not entirely. The halves were still connected... by a thread of spider silk. Strong but, oh, so very delicate.**

_She hoped no one heard it. She hoped HE hadn't heard it. She didn't want him to know how much it really hurt when he brushed her aside._

_Her eyes shifted to Naraku, who was staring intently at her, smirk still in place. His tentacle now practically inches from her chest. Her eyes widened as Naraku sent her one last message before his tentacle veered off to the right and pierced her shoulder._

**_'What's worse is that when he doesn't save you..._**

**_...I'll be there to pick-up the pieces'_**

_

* * *

END FLASHBACK_

* * *

She sighed and sat up in her sleeping bag. Wincing as her shoulder protested to the movement. Silently she got up and crept over to her backpack. She took out her notepad and a pen and started writing. Nothing extensive. Just something to make sure they didn't worry.

When that was done she made her way over to her bow and arrows in the back corner of the room. She would need them for what she was about to do. She knew it wasn't smart. She could get killed. But she needed to do this. InuYasha wouldn't believe them at first when they told him that Kikyou was alive. It took some time, but Kagome had convinced him that if Kikyou was truly dead once again, then Kagome would have her soul back. The information lessened his worries, but only just.

She hated when InuYasha was sad. She'd rather have the thin string connecting the halves of her heart cut than see InuYasha in this state of misery.

People were always telling her she was selfless. If her friends knew what she was about to do, they'd tell her so again. But she didn't think so. And even if she was, she would be selfish now. She would act selfishly on her selfish desire to have InuYasha happy even if her happiness was cast aside. Here was proof that she wasn't selfless. But it really didn't matter now.

She had a priestess to find.

* * *

Blacklight: I'm posting this KouXKag chapter at 11:59pm *YAWN*

Kagome: You tired BL?

Black Light: Yes. Yes I---*YAWN* am..... G'night.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (but I own several of Hayao Miazaki's Movies (If you haven't seen any of them I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THEM! some of my favorites of his are Spirited Away, Kiki's Delivery Service, Laputa: Castle in the Sky, and Ponyo. want to see more? look up "Studio Ghibli" Miazaki-sama's movies are all done by them (Japanese) and Disney does all the Dubbing. ^_^)

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Finding a Miko

* * *

Inuyasha wouldn't believe them at first when they told him that Kikyou was alive. It took some time but Kagome had convinced him that if Kikyou were truly dead once again then she would have her soul back. The information lessened his worries but only just.

She had a Priestess to find.

* * *

"Priestess to find BY BUTT!"

"Soooooo clever Kagome! Bringing your bow and nothing else! Food? No. Water? _No._ Sleeping bag?! _NO!!!_"

"ARRRGG! Stupid tree!"

Birds flew from their trees as Kagome stumbled through the forest. She didn't really know where she was going, but she knew that she needed to cover her scent incase Inuyasha came after her. She didn't want to be found. She stopped a moment wondering if this was the right thing to do. She had left in the middle of the night with only her weapon. no warning, no supplies, no telling anyone where she was going. She stopped and frowned. Looking back the way she thought she came, she wondered if leaving like that was all right.

_' Well... I left a note...'_ Shaking her head she continued on hoping she would find a way out of the forest soon.

All she had brought with her were the capris jeans and tank top she was wearing. She had long ago given up wearing her school uniform to the Sengoku Jidai.

'_I'll have to get something at the next town I come across. Oh wait! I didn't bring any money!' _She sighed and straightened resolve and determination shining in her azure eyes. She would survive this.

She would find Kikyou and fend for herself in the process. She would hunt. She would learn to protect her self. She would not think of the difficulties she would face. She'd think and act.

She sighed. Who was she kidding? She wouldn't be able to survive. She would--'_NO. I can do this. I'll train while I look for Kikyou. I'll get better. Then... maybe...'_ She shook her head. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. She needed to find a way back onto the beaten path.

She REALY wanted to stay indoors tonight.

* * *

"INUYASHA! ... INUYASHA! ... SANGO! ...SANGO!! ... SANGO!!!!! ... MIROKUUUUU!" Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha woke up to a Screaming, crying, hyperventilating fox kit. Inuyasha could feel his ears ringing and so bonked Shippou on his head.

"Oi! Runt! Shut up!" Inuyasha froze as soon as he spoke. His ears flattening on top of his head as he waited for the inevitable 'Osuwari' command he was sure to get for hitting the kit.... But it never came. Everyone looked around in confusion before Inuyasha started to make his way over to Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Keh! Stupid wench must still be sleepin' " He kicked it once. Nothing. He kicked it again. Nothing. Growling in annoyance Inuyasha pulled open they 'zipper' only to find it empty. "Oi! Runt! Where's the wench?!"

"INUAYSHA! LISTEN THAT'S WHAT I WAS T-TRYING TO T-TELL YOU! M-momma... her sleeping bag... f-f-find... where... not to look… al-alright... back soon!" Shippou had started crying again and Inuyasha had burst through the door of the hut half way through his message. Sango and Miroku didn't know what was going on and they couldn't get another word out of Shippou he was crying so hard.

* * *

Inuyasha was running through the forest at his top speed trying to find his friend. He had heard all of what Shippou said and he didn't like it one bit.

_"Momma left a note in her sleeping bag that said she had to go find something. She didn't say where she was going but she told us not to look for her and that she'll be alright and she'll come back soon."_

_'Damnit Kagome! What do you think your doing?! You can't protect yourself! I lost Kikyou... I won't lose you too...!' _He pumped his legs harder searching for her scent.

* * *

It was nearly mid day before Shippou calmed down enough to speak. He was burrowed in Kagome's sleeping bag trying to be as close to her scent as possible. Sango was out helping Kaedae and so it was up to Miroku to find out what was going on.

"Shippou." he called softly. Clearly something was wrong if it had Shippou this upset. Normally Shippou would try to "keep it together" not sulk like this.

"Yeah Miroku? What do you want?"

"Can you please explain what's going on? Sango and I missed what you said earlier when Inuyasha left the hut."

"Okay... Well I woke up this morning and I was in mamma's sleeping bag thing but I knew I fell asleep with Kirara and I *sniffle* I couldn't smell mama and so I woke up. But all of you were sleeping so I figured mama went to do something. But I found a note that mama wrote on t-top of her bag and it said that she needed to go find something. It d- didn't say what only that it was important and that she d-didn't want us to look for her because she would be fine and come back soon."

At Miroku's puzzled look Shippou continued, " Mama's been teaching me how to read. She says I'm really good at it." his lips quirked up a bit before he buried his face back into Kagome's sleeping bag, the best source of his mama's scent. Miroku stood and left the hut to find Sango to discuss this latest development.

* * *

Inuyasha had been running for some time. How long? He didn't know. A few of Kagome's 'ours' probably and still he hadn't found her. He had managed to follow her scent deep into the forest before it just vanished. It didn't make any sense.

A person always gives off a scent. It would take weeks for a persons scent to cover enough for there to be no trace. Even if they stayed in one spot the scent would still move, because it would spread on the wind, but it would get weaker the further away you got from the person. She couldn't have been kidnapped because he would've seen or smelt something. The only thing that would make sense would be if Kagome had masked her scent but she didn't know how to do that. _'No way the wench could do that! She can hardly fire her arrows!'_

He searched for a while longer before heading back to the village. He wasn't stupid. Sango and Miroku would want to help and having two other demons with sharp senses would increase their chances of finding her. But he wasn't going to give up.

_'I promise i'll save you Kagome.'_

* * *

"Why would Kagome do that? It's not like her to make people worry like this."

"I think that Lady Kagome wrote the note so that we WOULDN'T worry. It's just like her to think that telling us not to worry would do any good" Miroku had found Sango and explained what was going on. Now that they understood the 'what' and relative 'how' they were trying to find the 'whys'.

"Are we even sure that Kagome wrote the note? It could be a fake. And how was Shippou able to read it in the first place?"

"No Shippou swore it was her writing but I compared it to one of her note books and it's a perfect match. As for how Shippou knows how to read, he told me that Kagome has been teaching him."

Sango stood and started to pace. She couldn't just sit and fidget any longer. Her sister was out there, Kami knows where, doing Kami knows what with no protection. "I just don't get it Miroku! Why would she do this?! She didn't bring food or water or anything with her!"

"Sango..." he soothed, as he rubbed comforting circles on her back, "Inuyasha will return and then we'll all go look for her. She'll be fine. We'll find her before you know it" 'I hope'

* * *

Blacklight: Hey Kagomeeeeeeeeeeee! What time is it?

Kagome: *sigh* You really should go to sleep BL it's 12:09am

Blacklight: But i still have to make my bed! and i don't wanna!

Kagome: You Kicked me out of the Chapter 3 [SessXKag] CC and now your too tired to make your bed. *sigh* GO. TO. BED.!

Blacklight: *snoring* *suddenly wakes up.* Ahh! the chapter's over! CC time!

Kagome: Were.... were you asleep the whole time?!

Blacklight. I don't know... maybe... i sleep talk.... REVIEW BEFORE I FALL ASLEEP AND YOU CAN HAVE CANDY!


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!! (PSYKE! ... yeah. i know thats not how you spell psyke.)

* * *

Chapter Four

The End of a Journey

* * *

It was getting closer to sunset

All was quiet.

All was still.

Something rustled in the bushes. A deer raised it's head looking around for the source of noise. Finding nothing it returned to it's grazing.

She saw the dear look up. She froze so as not to make anymore noise, and waited. Her prey returned to it's eating.

Silently she drew an arow and fitted it into her bow. She pulled back and let go, needing only a second to aim. The arrow flew true through the air before implanting it's self into the chest of the, now dead, deer.

Still making no noise Kagome made her way over to the kill that would last her a few days, removed the arrow, picked it up and started the walk back to camp.

In the two and a half, almost three weeks she had been traveling alone she had become a proficient hunter, not an expert, but it was enough to guarente her a meal. Her archery which had been good was now much better and her stealth had improved greatly. She was no longer tripping over rocks and tree roots, blindly. She was constantly aware of her surroundings. The survival had waked her miko powers just enough for her to sense things. She couldn't call on them or do anything with them consciously, but she could feel them there. Just under her skin.

Not much had happened in her solo travels. It had taken three days for her to find her way out of the forest. It had been another five before she was near enough to clearly sense Kikyou's portion of her soul.

She had arrived at her meager campsite and was starting to clean her meal.

She sighed. her being able to sense Kikyou across long distances was another secret she kept from her friends. Strangely enough the tug of her soul felt similar to the feeling she got when she sensed jewel shards. They were both painful. Not excruciatingly so, but it felt like something in her chest was being tugged, when it should remain stationary. It felt as if someone was poking you in the side repeatedly with a blunt stick. Not enough to cause you serious pain, but enough to keep you aware of it.

After finding Kikyou's general direction she had slowed her pace. She could tell you the direction but not the distance unless the person was within about.... half a kilometer she guessed.

_'Why rush?' _She had asked herself.

On the seventh day she had stopped in a small village where she had ended up burning her ruined jeans and tank top, after being given some more durable clothes. The villager had tried to gift her several things after discovering her Milo abilities. She had excepted nothing but the clothes. A pair of black hakamas, a black haori, deep blue hakamas that matched her eyes, a white haori and a red haori.

She traveled at a leisurely pace for the next three days off the beaten path but not so deep into the forest as to get lost.

It was on the eighth day when she had been informed of the acting up of her Miko abilities. She had been bathing in a stream she had managed to find, when a little jolt went up her spine she couldn't get rid of the feeling so did what she thought she should, get out and get dressed.

Just as she had pulled her shirt down past her mid-section. Three humanoid youkai had come running out of the trees heading for the creek. They had stopped and stared at her for several minuts before turning to themselves.

_"I thought you said this clearing was empty."_

_"I thought it was! I didn't smell anything! ... come to think ... i STILL cant smell anything other than us...." She watched as all three youkai turned and stared at her, again. It was silent for a whole minute before two turned to each other and the third continued staring. He had hazel eyes and deep blue hair._

_The talking two had gone silent and stiff, when the third took a step towards her. His eyes widened as he got closer and closer before stopping a few feet away._

_"You are a miko?" he more stated then asked._

_"Umm....." she was very very confused. she ran the facts through her head_

_1) She was talking to youkai. (_ 'well... i do that al the time but still..._' )_

_2) They were youkai with Humanoid bodies meaning they were very stong. ( _'I'm not strong enough to beat them!!' _)_

_3) they weren't attacking her ( _'well... IF they were actually attacking i wouldn't be able to beat them.' _)_

_4) the couldn't smell her ( 'I know i tried to cover my scent in the forest but they should be able to smell me now' )_

_5) The blue haired youkai was doing nothing. Just standing there. ( _'It's starting to creep me out actually' _)_

_"Yeah..... I guess i'm a miko."_

_"you guess? How do you guess when your aura is as strong as it is?"_

'my aura's strong? how hard did that guy hit his head?'

"_further more you are not attacking us even though we are youkai" How dare he assume that about her! Taking a few steps foreward she japped her index finger into his chest as she spoke._

_"For your information, buster. I don't go around attacking anything that moves! Just because you are youkai doesn't mean you should be attacked! And even if i did attack you guys I'm nowhere near strong enough to beat you. And why cant you smell me? And why for that matter are you standing here staring at me?! It's unnerving!" She removed her finger from his chest and huffed stepping back, crossing her arms and fixing him with a glare, which was wiped clean off her face at his reaction._

_He Laughed. Not just chucked. a full out loud deep laugh._

_"What a strange creature you are.... My name is Toshihiro, Pleasure to meet you Lady Miko."_

_"It's Kagome." She didn't know why she gave him her name. But when he flashed her a brilliant smile that met his eyes, she didn't see any problem with it._

_"Pleasure to meet you Miko Kagome."_

She sighed. Toshihiro had been a nice guy. They had spent the rest of the day conversing and they had reasoned out that her powers ere acting subconsciously. "_When my Inner Youkai feels threatened, sometimes my shouki will act up. You say you are trying not to be found... maybe something similar is happening."_

_For the next seven days she had continued to head north following the tugging of her soul as well as meditating to try and tap into her powers. She had learned to control her aura and the amount of power she used in her arrows. 'But still.... i'm not strong enough.....'_

_She shook her head and cleared her mind before focusing of Kikyou's location. Today had been day sixteen. She guessed she could make the rest of the trip tomorrow if she woke early and didn't stop for lunch._

_She took some of the fire wood she had gathered before her hunt and prepared a fire. She would be going home tomorrow. Home, back to her friends. Back to.... Inuyasha...._

* * *

Kagome: Why! am i STILL HERE! Isn't Toshihiro back yet!

Toshihiro: Um.... Miko Kagome.... I got kicked out of the [SessXKag] CC too.... i didn't know she was that touchy about saying her thing.....

Kagome: *Sigh* thanks for trying anyways...

Toshihiro: She said you could go back though.... she said she only meant to kick you out of Chapter three's CC

Kagome: REALLY! wait.... WHAT!

Toshihiro: I don't know! Ask HER!

* * *

WELCOME TO THE LIST OF PEOPLE-WHO-LIKE-OR-HAVE-FAVORITED-ME-OR-MY-STORY (NO ORDER)

I'm refreshing the list so if you want your name on it.... REVIEW!!!!!!!! please? ^_^


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. (my cousin own a version of DDR that isn't as cool as mine! ^_^)

Updated: 02/28/10

* * *

Chapter Five

Understanding

* * *

KEY for this chapter:

"speaking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Thoughts that are not Kagome's but in her head. (Kagome thinks these are her own (kinda like the little voice in your head.)'_

* * *

No one spoke. Not since she left. She was the heart of the group. None of them would be where they were if it wasn't for her.

He would have remained pinned to a tree by his love's arrow.

He would have been killed by the same youkai that killed his father.... if not, then something else would have gotten to him.

He would have continued traveling alone, constantly afraid of dying the same way as his father and grandfather before him.

She would have killed herself in the pain of her loss without having someone to help her bear her burden.

They all needed her. More than they had ever thought before. More than they had told her.

No one spoke anymore. And if they did it was never more than a 'I'll be back soon' or a 'It'll be alright'.

It had been almost three weeks since they had had an eventful day. So when a small whirlwind blew into camp, no one was sure what to do.

"Hey! Mutt! Where's my woman?!" Everybody except said mutt looked up at Kouga not having any idea what to say. "Well?! Why isn't she with you guys!?"

Sango and miroku looked at each other. Shippou looked back ant the ground. Inuyasha didn't move as he spoke so softly no humans could hear, "Kagome? ...... She........ She's gone.... left without a word... I don't know Kouga......... i have no idea where she is....."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW WHERE SHE IS!? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LET HER GET KIDNAPED!!!"

Miroku stood and cleared his throat when inuyasha gave no indication that he had heard the ookami. "She was not kidnaped. She left to find something. What? we do not know. She left in the middle of the night and has been missing for nearly three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS!" Kouga yelled "WELL WHY ARENT YOU ALL LOOKING FOR HER!"

It was Miroku's turn to have nothing to say. Kouga glared at them "Kagome Calls you all her friends and you don't even try to find her?! I KNEW i couldn't trust you to keep her safe!"

"Don't you think we know that?!" cried an almost hysterical Sango. "We looked for DAYS with no rest. there was no scent trail! and the density of the forest makes it hard to track her by human standards! WE TRIED KOUGA! She told us not to look for her! WE DID ANYWAYS! WE TRIED! WE TRIED! ........... but...... we can't.... we can't find her........ she's probably... probably....." She didn't finish that sentence, but Inuyasha did. "She's probably dead...." 'J_ust like Kikyou.....' _Everyone fell silent at inuyasha's statement. everyone locked in their own thoughts. Miroku consoling a crying Sango and Inuyasha just standing there with his bangs over his eyes.

Kouga stared at the group of shard hunters and was surprised to see a pair of small green eyes looking back at him. They looked at each other for a long moment. And kouga had to agree with what he saw shining at him from the kit's eyes.

_'Mamma's Strong. Even if her body's weak, her mind and heart are very very strong. She isn't dead. She'll be back when she finds what she wanted to find. I may be sad that she's not here right now but i trust her. She said she's coming back.... so she will..'_

Noding once to the young kit Kouga turned and headed back for the den turning everything over in his mind.

'_She'll be back.'_

* * *

It was nearly Sunrise. She had walked all day and night to reach her destination. The tugging on her soul had become more insistent and painful in the last few minuets and she could feel Kikyou's aura headed in her direction.

'_hm.... looks like the roles are reversed for once. she's gonna stumble upon my resting place instead of the other way around' _she gave a quick chuckle before taking a seat to meditate and calm her aura. She didn't want Kikyou noticing her new strength of control. It was going to be a surprise for her friends when she got back.

'_Inuyasha.... He's going to be so proud of me! I'm not weak anymore. I won't hold back the group.'_

_'__You know that's not true. He wont care. You're bringing him his precious Kikyou. He'll leave you the first chance he gets.'__ Kagome shook her head. She didn't need to be thinking like that._

Kagome stood as Kikyou's ghostly white shinidamachu flew into the clearing before their mistress.

A woman wearing traditional, red and white, Miko garb stepped through the trees before turning to the younger priestess. A moment passed before;

"Why are you here?"

* * *

She wasn't quite sure what to make of it... almost a moon ago her shinidamachu had told her that her reincarnation had stolen off into the night for some reason. She had passed it off as nothing for a while but the girls continued disappearance was worrying. She knew the girl wasn't dead. She would have gotten the rest of her soul back if it were so. She held no particular animosity towards the girl, but if she needed to make her miserable in order to get Inuyasha back, she would.

She had switched direction several days ago to intercept her hanyou's group and find out what had happened. But she didn't expect this. Her shinidamachu had pulled her into a clearing her eys widened when she saw a young woman standing a few feet from her. She hadn't sensed her presence in this clearing. She didn't recognize them but there was something familiar....

_'I know this girl.... she is.......... My reincarnation?'_ Why would she be _here_?

"Why are you here?"

* * *

She didn't really want to see Kikyou. she just wanted to get back to her friends as soon as possible.

"I need you to come back with me for a while. Inuyasha.... he-- he needs to see you"

"And why would he need to see me?"

Kagome sighed before recounting the events of the battle against Naraku almost a month ago.

* * *

Blacklight: T_T I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORY!

Kikyou: I fail to see how it is necessary to repeat yourself so many times.

Blacklight: I was supposed to update it but it was so short and i had exams and a play and an improv competition and rehearsal for a play and stage crew management and i'm SOOOOORYRYYYYYY TT_TT

Kouga: Um..... BL.... i think they get it.

Blacklight: I am though. The story is really slow right now. it's very frustrating! it should pickup during or after the next chapter though...

(YOU DON"T HAVE TO REVIEW THIS TIME IF YOU DONT WANNA! it's my fault... but........ would you pleas R&R anyways? plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz with whipped cream and a cherry on top?!)


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (but i have really cool voss (thats a brand of water) with glass water bottles!)

* * *

Chapter Six

The Battle (Part Two)

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

Sango and Miroku stood frozen in place. It was Kagome's pain filled shriek that brought them back to their senses. They rushed over and gasped in shock. Kagome had a HOLE through her shoulder.

Sango had been terrified for their friend. Inuyasha had injuries worse than this but he was hanyou... if Kagome kept losing blood... "Miroku! Go get Kagome's bag i'll--- i'll stay here and make sure she's okay."

Miroku nodded and took off into the forest. Sango watched as Kagome bit her lip so hard it bled while trying to stop from screaming. Every so often he could have sworn he heard her mumble something but then again she was in a lot of pain.

Kagome's head snapped up her eyes wide and shouted "Out of the way Sango!" before pushing him out of the way of the incoming claws. She cried out as the claws came into contact with her injured shoulder. Landing on he ground in a heap she slowly raised her head to stare at their attacker. Her eyes watered when she saw Inuyasha simply standing there with blood red eyes jagged purple stripes on his cheeks.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sango move to grab her hiraikotsu without looking away from Inuyasha's eyes she said "Stay there Sango."

"But Kagome what if ..."

"It'll be fine Sango."

She nodded but stayed in a defensive position anyways. She watched as Kagome stood up. "I don't think the beads of subjugation will hep us here lady Kagome."

"I know don't worry." She knew? she remembered how kagome had stopped Inuyasha's transformation at Kaguya's Castle and blushed as she forced herself not to turn away.... for Kagome's safety of course

She watched and waited. she heard kagome murmur. "Yes. It will. I know it will." What did she know? will what? She watched and winced as Kagome lifted her one good arm and placed her hand on Inuyasha's cheek. The hanyou turned youkai cocked its head as if thinking over something very puzzling before turning and nuzzling Kagome's hand. It stopped when Kagome giggled.

"Come back to me Inuyasha..." The Hanyou turned Youkai stood there while Kagome pushed herself up and onto her tip-toes before closing her eyes and slowly placing her lips over his. the reaction was almost immediate. The hanyou turned youkai wrapped its arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer while kissing back. Kagome was shocked when a deep rumbling seemed to fill her. She assumed it was coming from Inuyasha.

He pulled back for a minute and kagome opened her eyes only to find Inuyasha's still red, the jagged purple markings still on his cheeks. She was going to pull back and try something else when his grip on her waist tightened and he spoke briefly before kissing her again "...Kagome...."

Sango stared at the couple in shock and awe, had Inuyasha just spoken while in his youkai form? He watched as they kissed for a long minute and when Inuyasha drew back he buried his face into her neck. Kagome stayed not moving, glad that Inuyasha had somehow made no contact with her injured arm or shoulder. "...Kagome...."

"Are you with me Inuyasha?" she asked softly. As she said his name the hanyou jerked back and away from Kagome startling her. She and Sango watched unable to do anything as Inuyasha grabbed his head and growled.

"No you'll hurt her!"

Sango wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Inuyasha's Youkai had never spoken before... and the fact that that last statement was said it the deep guttural voice of the youkai-hanyou rather than Inuyasha's tenor. After a moment Inuyasha calmed.

"Inu...Yasha?" whispered kagome in a very worried tone. Slowly the hanyou raised it's head and half lidded amber eyes stared at Kagome.

"Inuyasha you okay now?" He looked tired. Very tired. He took a step towards her and fell in a heap on top of her.

Kagome held in her shriek when she landed on her injured arm and shook her head when Sango made his way over to help. She felt Inuyasha nuzzle her cheek affectionately. And Sango cringes as tears streaked down Kagome's face at Inuyasha's next tired words. "Kikyou.... you're okay...."

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Black Light: I hope this makes up for how late i was. But let me just explain something. Remember how before i wrote the battle scene and then all Kagome's POV later. I'm going to do the same thing. This is not K's POV! this is just like the first chapter. You'll get Kag's POV when the chapter rolls around (i know where i'm gonna put it already)

Miroku: I still say that your studies are more important than writing this down. And why did you switch mine and Sango's parts! I was supposed to stay with Kagome.

BL: Whatever Miroku. You got your turn in the SessXKag so Sango gets hers now. I DO have a reason but i cant tell you because the readers will here it too.

Sango: Well I'm not complaining

Miroku: Of course you aren't dear Sango. you were in it for more than three seconds.

Sango: I didn't complain in the SessXKag.

BL: No. No you didn't. REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (but i have really cool voss (thats a brand of water) with glass water bottles!)

Posted: 02/28/10

(I Have Updated Chapter 5)

* * *

Chapter Seven

On The Way

* * *

_"Inuyasha you okay now?" He looked tired. Very tired. He took a step towards her and fell in a heap on top of her. _

_Kagome held in her shriek when she landed on her injured arm and shook her head when Sango made his way over to help. She felt Inuyasha nuzzle her cheek affectionately. And Sango cringes as tears streaked down Kagome's face at Inuyasha's next tired words. "Kikyou.... you're okay...."_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finished explaining what had happened, It's difficult having to makeup story fillers on the spot. Kikyou had no knowledge of Inuyasha's full demon transformations, she didn't need to know how much it hurt that Inuyasha had mistaken her for Kikyou. '_I wonder if she can sense me lying, like Shippou can.... although..... I'm not REALLY lying, just not telling the whole truth.'_

"I am not surprised that Naraku would stoop so low as to create a puppet of myself in order to trick Inuyasha. But i am confused as to why you need me to visit Inuyasha. While I have no qualms with doing so i am curious as to why it is you that had to seek me out rather than Inuyasha himself."

"Like i said a minute ago Inuyasha kind of... froze up when he saw your body, or the puppet at least, get "Killed". He never really unfroze...." Kikyou stared at Kagome in confusion for a moment. Kagome sighed as she explained for the second time

"When he thought you died he freaked out and even though we've tried to convince him you're fine i think he's kind of afraid to look for you himself just incase we're wrong."

"So when Inuyasha 'Freaked-out' as you say you decided to come and find me your self, and that is why you have disappeared for the last moon."

'_I don't think i really want to know how she knew i was missing' _Her eyes shifted from Kikyou's face to inspect a small flower at her feet. "Yeah.... so will you? Not as a favor to me, but please, do it for Inuyasha."

She watched and waited. A small smile crept onto her face when Kikyou nodded. She watched as several of Kikyou's shinidamachu encircled her before lifting her off the ground slightly, but tensed when several more started to wrap around her body.

"Worry not. My shinidamachu shall take us. Inuyasha is a several days walk away. It will be faster if my shinidamacu carry us." Keeping herself in check kagome gulped before allowing the shinidamachu

* * *

"Hurry it up! We gotta find my woman!" Ginta and Hakaku watched as their leader sped ahead, his trademarked whirlwind following him closeley.

"Hey! Wait up Kouga!" called Hakaku while Ginta complained,

"He's too fast!"

Kouga didn't hear them. He was too busy thinking. It had been half a moon ago when he went to visit his Kagome only to find she had been missing! He **knew** that he should never have left her with the mutt but he couldn't risk taking her with him. It would be too dangerous. And while he knew he was fully capable of protecting her he just wasn't so sure he could protect himself with her there.

What he didn't understand was how she seemed to have just run off. He had run into Kagura a few days ago and he couldn't smell any deceit coming from her when she said that Naraku didn't have her. as much as he loathed to do so he had to believe that what she said was true. He didn't want to think of the possibilities if that were an untruth either.

He growled as he thought of the dangers she could be in right now. Kidnaped or otherwise she would be in danger. He scoffed as he though of how the mutt, the monk, and the taijiya seemed to automatically think she was dead after searching for only a few days. She called them friends and they seemed to give up so easily. But the kit.... the kit knew what he knew...

_'Mamma's Strong. Even if her body's weak, her mind and heart are very very strong. She isn't dead. She'll be back when she finds what she wanted to find. I may be sad that she's not here right now but i trust her. She said she's coming back.... so she will..'_

He knew that Kagome would never just up and abandon her '_friends' _like that. And while he was worried he knew she would return. She could be half dead and she'd return just to keep her promise. But it wouldn't come to that. He'd bring her back safe and sound without a scratch on her.

* * *

Blacklight: ......... um...... hi...................... yeaaaaaaah. so...well...... basically..... i kinda maybe sorta almost possibly forgot that i was writing a fanfiction..... -_-""

Kouga: Kinda? sorta? maybe? you didn't even THINK about this fanfic for nearly as long as Kagome's been missing!

Blacklight: Well.... then.... THAT MAKES MY STORY REALTIME! And that was ABSOLUTELY my plan all along. It was all on purpose so that the readers could feel first hand the agony of waiting that the Inutachi and Kouga have to go through......................... YEAH RIGHT!

Sigh..... i know this is a fail-tastic chapter (i'm going through a "-tastic" phase) but i figured i should post right ^_^'''

SO SO SORRY! (i'm already working on the next chapter)


End file.
